


Mushy Cupcakes and Old Letters

by Takada_Saiko



Series: Fallen [11]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: "imaginary friend" Bobo, Birthdays, Gen, Pre-Series, Requests, little Waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: No one seems to remember little Waverly Earps' birthday each year, so when she realizes that she's never celebrated Bobo's she decides to throw him a birthday party all by herself. Requested by an anon on Tumblr.





	Mushy Cupcakes and Old Letters

**Mushy Cupcakes and Old Letters**

 

 

She had told him to meet her in a different place that day, and who was he to deny his little angel something he could give? Her instructions had been left in the form of a map she had drawn herself that had been stuck between two crossed boards of the fence that marked the beginning of Earp land. It was done up in crayons and coloured pencils, but Bobo could make it out. Mostly. It wasn't like he didn't know every inch of Purgatory and the surrounding lands like the back of his hand at this point.

He found little Waverly Earp by a shallow stream, crouched by some rocks and setting something up. Her back was to him and she hadn't turned yet, so he made sure to put a little effort into ensuring his steps made enough noise to draw her attention.

The little girl turned as if on cue and her expression lit. "Bobo! You're early!"

"Should I come back?" he asked, catching a glimpse of what she was putting into place. It looked like little tea cups and saucers with… cakes? Maybe. There was definitely more icing than small cakes.

"It's okay," she told him and picked her way around a few rocks to grab him by one hand and pull him over. "Surprise! Happy birthday!"

Bobo stopped, tilting his head a little before he squatting down on his heels so that he was closer to her height. "It's not my birthday," he said after a long moment.

"But I don't know when it is," she told him, "and you haven't told me. What if I missed it? You'd think no one loved you."

She was watching him with those big eyes of hers and Bobo was struck, not for the first time, just how sweet and pure this little girl was. He found himself smiling very slightly, that odd sense of comfort that always crept up on him when he spent time with his little angel taking hold. "So you threw me a birthday party?"

"Yeah. I didn't know who your friends are, so it's just us. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect, Angel," he promised her and she beamed, pulling him back to his feet and the rest of the way to the little set up.

She told him where to sit and he had a plate shoved in his hand almost immediately. "It's a little gooey," she warned him, her nose turned up.

"Are these left over from your birthday party?" he asked. It was just a couple days passed her sixth birthday. Maybe Ward had tried to bake, or one of the older girls.

"No, I made them myself in my Easy Bake Oven," she told him proudly, even though he had no idea what that meant. "Are they good?"

He took a bite and she hadn't been exaggerating. Definitely gooey.

Waverly giggled at the face he made and he was glad to see that it hadn't deterred her. She chattered away about the last few days, about going to school, and how a boy had been mean to her friend Chrissy on the playground but she had shown him. He listened to her go on and on, picking at the parts of the cupcake that had actually been baked through and finally dipping his pinky into the mush to try that as well out of curiosity.

"You still haven't told me about your birthday," he reminded her as she took a big scoop of the icing and shoved it in her mouth.

"Didn't have one."

His lips twitched downward. Ward had promised her a birthday party that would make up for missing last year's. Bobo didn't know a great deal about kids, but he learned quickly that they remembered promises made.

"Well," he drawled, "I brought you somethin' for it."

"A present?" the little girl asked, eyes lighting up at the prospect.

"Can't tell anyone."

"Nope! Promise! No one!"

He cracked a smile at the excitable look that had replaced the sad one and pulled an envelope from his inside pocket and handed it to her. "You said that you like history, right? That you're collecting things?" She had gone on and on a few weeks before about the history she was learning in school and how her family had made it into the history books. She had told him she was going to learn everything there was to know about the Earps, Purgatory, and everything connected to it. Now, though, as he handed the six-year-old her birthday present, Bobo had to wonder if he shouldn't have gotten her something else. Something more age-appropriate, even if he wasn't entirely sure what that would have been.

Waverly's eyes grew as she pulled a couple of old photos and an old letter out. "Wow! Are they really old?"

"Over a century. One hundred years," he specified. Well, she seemed excited at least.

"I know what a century is," Waverly told him proudly. "Are they famous people?"

"Not really. A few outlaws, mostly. Townsfolk."

"Where'd you get them?"

"I know a guy." And Levi knew better than to ask questions about what he wanted the photos for.

"What's the letter?"

That had been a little harder to part with, but if he were honest, he never should have kept it. It was a dangerous link. Even if Ward found her with it, it'd be safer than if one of the Revenants happened to stumble across it. "It's a letter written by Wyatt Earp. You said you wanted to know everything about him. Figured that'd be as good of a place to start as any."

"Wow!" Waverly breathed, suddenly holding the letter a little more carefully. " _The_ Wyatt Earp?"

"The very same."

"How'dya get it?"

He smirked just a little. "I know a guy."

"You know a lot of guys."

"I do."

She stuck her nose close to the scrawling handwriting that Bobo had once known well. "Who's Robert?" she asked him, reading the name the letter was addressed to.

"A friend, I 'spose."

He watched as she nodded, her eyes scanning the old paper, and Bobo hoped that the small smear of very old blood wouldn't be recognizable to a six-year-old. "Oh! He's talking about Doc Holliday! I know who he is."

"Everybody knows who he is," Bobo grumbled and shook his head, hoping to distract her from what sounded like it was about to be a long info dump on everything she'd learned about one of the men he hated most in the world. Bobo didn't think he could take that that afternoon. "You like it?"

She set her new little treasures down carefully on a rock and stood so that she could wrap her arms around his neck, burying her nose in the fur collar of his coat. "I love it! Thank you thank you thank you!"

That drew a smile from him. "You'll keep 'em safe, right? Don't let your sisters tear it up."

"I promise I'll keep it safe." She stuck her little hand out and he chuckled as he shook it, the promise sealed between them before she sat back down to continue her exploration of the letter. They sat there together in silence, Bobo enjoying a few moments when he wasn't having to deal with the idiots he had to keep in line and Waverly going over her new presents. "These are a lot better than my mushy cupcakes," she told him after a few minutes.

"Nothing's better than your mushy cupcakes," he assured her.

"Bobo?"

"Yeah, Angel?" He looked down, finding her staring straight up at him from where she was leaned into his side.

"How old are you anyway? I didn't know how many candles to get, but I can know for next year."

"Sometimes you just stop counting," he murmured and she thought he was teasing her and giggled. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. He wasn't sure how many more birthdays he'd get with her, but until Ward Earp found him out or Waverly started asking too many questions, he'd be there. Even when he couldn't be right there with her, he would always protect her. That was a promise he swore he'd stand by. His angel.

* * *

 

Notes: I now have a new head canon that Bobo helped Waverly start her collection of Purgatory history and I love this new head canon.


End file.
